present invention relates generally to a body support apparatus and more particularly to an apparatus for supporting the hands, wrists, or arms of the keyboard operators enabling those with motor control disabilities to use a computer keyboard, typewriter and other similar machines. Persons with certain motor control disabilities have difficulties in effectively using keyboards of such equipment due to an inability to maintain their hands steady and move them in a controlled manner. Known rest supports for keyboard operators do not inherently provide the necessary mobility to enable the operator's hands to move in controlled manner.
For instance U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,482,063 and 4,482,556 disclose a computer terminal support and hand rest to be placed on a desk top and interposed between the computer terminal and a computer operator as well as being interposed between the computer terminal and the desk top. The computer terminal support provides a hand rest for supporting the hands of the operator both during the use of the computer terminal and during the rest intervals.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,545,554 discloses a wrist support for use with an office machine having a keyboard designed to fit against the front of the keyboard and provide a means of support for the operator's arms.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,621,781 discloses a forearm rest for use with keyboards for alleviating tension and stress in the upper arms and shoulders.
U.S Pat. No. 4,688,862 discloses a work station or terminal table which enables an operator to make easily performed adjustments of equipment-supporting surfaces, thereby permitting the operator to orient the equipment resting on those surfaces in order to minimize the physical demands on the operator.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,313,585 discloses a rolling support platform device for writing, drawing and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 988,893 discloses a hand rest for assisting penmanship having on its undersurface, antifriction balls, capable of universal rotation.
U.S. Pat. No. 520,711 discloses a movable arm-rest for writing purposes using crossbars and side bars to provide support to the arm.